Modem x-ray imaging systems, in particular the x-ray C-arm systems, allow a plurality of movements of the respective moveable part. It is not easy for an operator to predict whether or not the moveable part meets with an obstacle during its movement. Such an obstacle can be the patient him/herself, an instrument table with instruments for performing interventions on the patient, a stand for a catheter system and many more.
To prevent the moveable part from causing an accident during its movement, a slow test run is regularly carried out, during which no imaging takes place and an imaging cycle is only implemented rapidly when the slow test run has been carried out smoothly.
The test run is time-consuming which is then particularly troublesome if the x-ray imaging system conducts an interventional operation on the patient, which is then namely delayed in its performance. In the event of a slow test run, this also does not guarantee that an accident of whatever nature does not take place despite the slow rate.